A Part of His Childhood
by Katla1
Summary: Oh, to go back to a time before death and betrayal... a time when his family didn't have to fight each other for the good of the world. Wu remembers when times were simpler. Lloyd was a lot smaller then. Now that he's been aged by Tomorrow's Tea, Wu thinks he might know how to bring one small part of the Green Ninja's childhood back. (Story created by/written for LittleCanadian)


**Created and co-written by LittleCanadian**

* * *

Wu took a deep, shaky breath.

The Monastery gates stood before him, tall and strong, the final door in his journey. He was home after his long quest to hide the Golden Weapons. His hair had turned silver at the temples, stubble flecked his jaw, and his shoulders weren't as straight as they usually were. His body felt tired. After traversing all of Ninjago, all he wanted was to rest, and to see his family again.

His mind dwelt on the tragedy that his family has faced. The First Spinjitzu Master had disappeared, and in his heart, Wu knew his father was dead. After he left, Garmadon succumbed to the venom bleeding through his veins, and though not what Wu intended, his brother was banished to another realm, completely lost to the darkness.

Heart heavy, he pushed open the gates and was immediately struck by the quiet of the courtyard. He paused. The gold dragon statue in the center posed as it usually did, and the fading sun glowed on the cobblestone ground, but the air was dead, as if no breeze or breath had touched it for a century. Almost on tip-toe, he closed the gates behind him and ventured inside.

Silently, he made his way up to the Monastery porch, and let himself in to his childhood home.

Aware of his own, slow breathing in the hushed building, Wu prepared a pot of tea to rejuvenate himself. When it had steeped, he folded his legs underneath him on the straw mat, and poured the tea into a cup, allowing the steam to waft up into his face. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

He sat there for hours, lost in meditation. Somehow his pulse remained steady. Calm and tranquil, like a babbling stream, never changing its pace. His thoughts were far more stormy.

The images of his brother's terrified face and the sound of his pained and panicked screams flashed through his memory. _Garmadon spasmed, struck by lightning, and wheeled back as black skin swallowed his human appearance, like both soul and body were being burned at the same time. The ground shook underneath them before breaking open, and Garmadon fell into the abyss, banished to the Underworld._

Wu gripped his cooling tea cup tighter.

For awhile, they had begun to hope. To think... for awhile things had been normal. Where he was now, did Garmadon regret what he had left behind?

* * *

_The room smelled of clean sheets and baby powder. Wu closed the front door behind him, kicking aside a thrown toy on the floor. A laundry basket of folded bed linens and soft baby blankets sat on the couch, and building blocks spilled off the coffee table onto the floor. An infant's noisy babbling rang from the kitchen._

_Garmadon came out from the next room. His skin was deathly pale, almost transparent, which made his blood red eyes stand out even more. Wu's gut involuntarily churned as his brother approached._

_"Look what the draft blew in," Garmadon teased._

_Wu smiled. "It always seems to blow me in the right direction."_

_A smirk tugged at the corner of Garmadon's mouth. "It's good to see you, brother."_

_"It's always good to see you." Wu put his hand on his brother's shoulder, heart swelling as he sensed the joy emanating from him. It warmed him to see Garmadon so happy. And joking even! Perhaps he was fighting the venom. Perhaps this was the cure..._

_Misako peaked her head out from the kitchen, the corners of her mouth turned up in a teasing smile, and her eyes twinkling behind her glasses. The glasses were a fairly recent item. She'd grown to need them for the constant reading she liked doing. Her rich brown hair had faded somewhat, as well. She was getting older. Wu noted that even compared to Garmadon's ghastly appearance, Misako was beginning to look her husband's senior. She hadn't grown any less beautiful, of course, but it was a reminder of how different her human mortality was to that of the First Spinjitzu Master's sons._

_"Garmadon, I can't find him anywhere!" she exclaimed with over exaggerated excitement._

_Her husband appeared shocked, his mouth twitching as he held back amusement. "What? Our son has vanished? He can't escape the house, he must be invisible!"_

_From somewhere in the kitchen behind Misako there came a warble of giggling. With a grin, Wu followed his brother to investigate._

_The second they stepped onto the tile floor, they could clearly see the little one sitting under the kitchen table. Lloyd grinned up at his dad, but Garmadon pretended not to see him, looking around on the ceiling instead._

_"I just don't know how to find an invisible baby, Mommy," Garmadon told Misako, shaking his head. "I'm going to have to call out the dragon."_

_Lloyd slapped his pudgy hands over his mouth, his eyes shining with delight._

_Garmadon got onto his hands and knees and purposely crawled away from where Lloyd was hiding, swaying his head back and forth like a hunting dragon would. Lloyd grabbed hold of one of the chair legs, watching with open mouthed giddiness._

_"Where is he?" Garmadon growled, extra gruff._

_"Watch out, Lloyd, wherever you are!" Misako called out. "Daddy's gotten his dragon to come find you!"_

_Garmadon whipped his head around, and Lloyd squealed, kicking his feet so he slid backwards across the tile floor. Garmadon turned and stalked closer. He sniffed the air. Lloyd's eyes were getting wider and wider with each moment._

_Garmadon stopped in front of the table, glaring at the cupboards to his right. Lloyd was wound as tight as a spring, his hands venturing inside his mouth, which caused some drool to spill onto his lip._

_"I don't see him, but I can smell him," Garmadon growled._

_Lloyd allowed a tiny giggle to escape._

_"Boo!" Garmadon shouted, lunging for the baby under the table._

_Little Loyd screamed with laughter, not frightened by his father's pallor and red eyes in the least. He pounded his papa's shoulders and arms with his hands while Garmadon pretended to gobble him up. Soon he had his grasp on his father's brown locks._

_"Ow!" Garmadon laughed, pulling his hair out of his son's tiny but somehow incredible strong fists. Lloyd gurgled and hugged his dad._

_After backing out from under the table, Garmadon scooped him up and plopped him in his Uncle Wu's arms._

_"Papa!" Lloyd shrieked, his green eyes lighting up._

_Wu chuckled. "That's papa!" He pointed to Garmadon._

_"It's the only thing he wants to say," Misako laughed. She leaned close to her baby with a big grin for him. "Say mama!"_

_"Papa!" Lloyd squealed._

_Wu and Garmadon laughed, and Misako rolled her eyes with a smile._

_Lloyd smiled once more for his uncle before turning his attention to the fancy, gold writing on his gi. Wu smiled down at the tot, not minding in the least when Lloyd's slobbery hands left drool on his clothes._

_"Look at you!" Garmadon used his fingers to wipe the drool off his son's face. Lloyd only gave him a glance before trying to wipe imaginary spit off his uncle's chin as well._

_Wu laughed and grabbed his hand. __"Did you like your papa playing dragons with you?"_

_Lloyd nodded._

_"Would you like to hear a story about dragons?"_

_Lloyd nodded again, starry eyed._

_"Dragons are majestic, powerful beings. They have the power to travel between realms, and the power to create."_

_His nephew settled down in his arms and listened with rapt attention. Wu continued._

_"They each control an element. Fire, earth, wind... this story is about a young dragon who had yet to discover his elemental power." Wu reached behind his back and pulled out a stuffy dragon seemingly from nowhere. It was very fat, with stubby legs, horns, and tail, and soft spines and wings on its back. Lloyd's mouth made a perfect O shape. The stuffy reflected in his eyes._

_"The young dragon set out on a journey of self discovery. He decided he needed to - oof!"_

_Lloyd grabbed the dragon and squeezed it close. It was almost as big as he was. "Papa!"_

_His family laughed._

* * *

An autumn breeze rustled through the bamboo and whisked orange leaves through the streets of the village. The cool air made it easier for Wu to forget how weary he was. The distinct _tap tap _of his father's staff accompanied him as he journeyed into town. His fingers rubbed the strong, smooth wood. He was grateful to still have some part of the First Spinjitzu Master with him.

He ignored the shops and houses until he reached the outskirts of the village near the fields. He turned in under an arch in the wall and entered a yard, where in sat a sandstone house with a red tile roof, surrounded by bamboo. The curtains were drawn over the house's round windows.

It had been almost two years since that visit when Wu had regaled Lloyd with stories of dragons. The child had been around a year in age. He had just turned two when he lost his father. He would be three soon. Wu ached to see him again. He must have grown so much while he was away.

How had Misako fared in the time he was gone? Wu had only hinted at where he was headed, and he hadn't told her of the role the Golden Weapons had played in her husband's banishment. She'd gone into shock just at the knowledge that he was truly gone. Hopefully taking care of her son would distract her from the heartbreak.

He knocked on the door. A minute passed, and nobody answered. He knocked again. Still no answer.

_They could just be out_. He told himself he should come back later. But something felt wrong. His knocking had received a slight echo. He knocked again to be sure, and when he heard the hollow reply, he pushed open the door.

The drawn curtains left the living room dim. All the furniture was in its usual place, but there were no books, no toys, no pictures on the walls, offering a stale appearance. The room smelled like dust. Wu's heart started to pound. He rushed to the kitchen, halting in the doorway when he saw the lack of pots and pans, the emptiness of the counters and walls. He backed out and raced to search the rest of the house. As he hurried through the hall, the barren walls stared at him.

_What's wrong? Where are they? Why are they gone?!_

Wu opened every door. The bathroom was a cluttered mess of shampoo bottles tossed aside. Misako's room was likewise cluttered, the bed stripped of sheets, all the dresser drawers empty and hanging out, and the closet door open with unwanted dresses and wire hangers piled on the floor inside.

"I don't understand," Wu said out loud as his anxiety spiked.

He raced to Lloyd's room. The floor was as messy and strewn with toys as any toddler's bedroom typically was, but all his clothes had been removed from the dresser, and the drawers hung completely bare. The child's backpack and jacket were gone. It seemed only essentials had been packed.

Wu felt sick. His mind spun. He turned in place, scanning every corner of the room for a sign that they had only stepped out - that they'd be back.

His gaze landed on the stuffy dragon.

It lay cast aside on the floor, it's button eyes dull and staring at nothing. Time slowed down as Wu walked over to pick it up. Its wings went limp when he lifted it. For awhile he just stared at the toy in his hands.

They'd left Paw Paw behind.

Even after he'd learned to say other words, Lloyd had persisted in calling his favourite plushy papa, so his parents had christened it _Paw Paw_, and Misako had even stitched the name to the dragon's foot. Every time Wu came for a visit, he never saw his nephew far from his stuffed animal. It was stained and worn and loved from constant play.

Now it rested silent and rough in Wu's hands.

"They're really gone." Misako had taken Lloyd and left. _Why?_

Something broke. Wu actually felt the crack splinter inside of him. He'd felt grief before. After all the death and betrayal he'd experienced in his life, he'd felt the ache, the agony, the fire, the numbness, but he'd never been shattered. A surge of emotion caused his hands to shake. His strength drifted away. He fell to his knees, staring at the toy before looking wildly about the dim room. Nobody. Nobody was there, and nobody had been there for many days. Even though Wu was a man who had fought countless battles and trekked miles on his own in the harshest environments, in that small, dark room he only felt weak and afraid. He clutched Paw Paw to his chest as if his physical being would tear apart if he didn't, as if his heart and soul already hadn't.

All of a sudden, Wu had lost his entire family, and for the first time in his life, he was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

The Monastery seemed ten times more silent than it had that morning.

Wu sat on the sleeping mat in his room, staring at Paw Paw in his hands. He just couldn't bring himself to understand. Why would Misako leave? He had asked around the village, but no one had an answer for him. No one knew where she was.

He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to bear looking at the stuffed dragon any longer. He knew he could never part with it - not as long as Lloyd was gone - so he needed to store it somewhere safe.

He stood, setting the toy down, and moved his bed roll out of the way. In the floor was a trapdoor, almost impossible to see or open. After a minute of attempts, he finally managed pry the door up and to lift the slab underneath, revealing a shallow cubby. Then he reached for Paw Paw to tuck it inside. Once it was stowed away, he stopped to gaze at the contents of the hidden compartment.

There were a few scrolls, but what took up most of the space was a red and gold kite.

Wu stared at it for a long time, barely daring to remember the boy with the green streaked hair who had flown it without a string. Morro had almost been like a son to him, but he had left, too.

And Wu hadn't even gone to look for him.

He gulped. He couldn't let that happen to Misako and Lloyd. He had to look this time. If he never saw them again, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

_Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys._ Wu felt slightly disgusted reading the name.

It was a last ditch effort. He'd searched everywhere else he could think, to no avail.

He didn't want to be here. He didn't even want to consider that his nephew could be here. However, since Lloyd was the son of Garmadon, there was that possibility that Wu just couldn't ignore. So many people were aware of the young one's heritage, and there was a chance that those people would be unwilling to accept Garmadon's spawn into their living arrangements. Darkley's was a school where the worst children were sent, though many seemed to come out even worse behaved than before, and a few people even speculated that it was a school for training future criminal masterminds. Regardless, the staff were willing to take in any child, no matter how horrible their history. Wu prayed this didn't include Lloyd. Surely Misako wouldn't have sent him here...

Squaring his shoulders, he marched under the archway into the courtyard, staff tapping on the cobblestone walk. The school, a stone pagoda with green and red tiered roofs and a clock stationed like a watchful eye in the center, towered above anyone who approached. With the lush garden, the place shouldn't have seemed so sinister, but trepidation wormed its way through Wu's gut as he climbed the stone steps to the double doors.

Without bothering to knock, Wu let himself in. The hall was filled with the light chatter coming from the adjoining offices and classrooms. Wu read the signs on the doors as he passed. Once he reached the headmaster's door, he opened it and stepped into the office.

The headmaster, a dark man with dark eyes, sprang to his feet behind his desk, knocking over a jar of pencils in the process. One rolled off the desk and clattered to the floorboards.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he demanded, though he looked more startled than angry.

"I am looking for a young Lloyd Garmadon. Is he here?"

The headmaster blinked, and his black eyebrows twitched. "And who might you be?"

"Someone who wishes to know his location."

He looked this white haired man up and down, noting the stubble on his hard set jaw, and his steadfast gaze.

"Only family has access to our students list, but the name Lloyd does not even sound familiar."

"I am his uncle."

"Oh, well then," the headmaster sat back down. "Your lineage is impressive. It's not every day you run into a Garmadon." Wu didn't bother correcting him. "I'm sorry to inform you that your nephew is not here."

Any disappointment Wu felt was far outweighed by relief, and he allowed himself to take a proper breath. "Then I will leave." He turned and walked out the door. "Thank you for your time."

He heard the man mumble something when he thought he was out of earshot, but he ignored it and exited the building.

As he made his way across the yard, the shouting of some of the students and staff followed him. When he was halfway to the gate, the shouting intensified, and the double doors banged open behind him.

"UNCA WU! UNCA WU!"

Wu spun around, his heart pounding and his eyes wide. Lloyd tore down the path, his little legs pumping as hard as they could. Two staff raced after him. He slammed against his uncle's knees. Wu's hand fell to the boy's blonde head to steady them both. Even though his nephew had only crashed into his legs, it knocked him breathless.

"Lloyd!" he gasped. He dropped his staff with hollow clatter and knelt down to the child's level. "Lloyd," he said again, in shock.

The two men giving chase froze, their faces red.

Lloyd's head tipped back so he could look up at his uncle with his big green eyes. He grinned. "Unca Wu! You hewe!"

Wu didn't know if he'd ever been so happy in his life. He'd found him! Tears sprang into his eyes as he nodded. "Yes, yes I'm here." He scooped the small boy into his arms and squeezed him against his chest. Lloyd clung to his uncle's gi with all the strength in his tiny arms and fingers.

One of the men stepped forward, still breathing hard from the chase. "Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"With pleasure." Wu picked up his staff and stood up with Lloyd in his arms. Lloyd still held on tight, pressing his face against Wu's neck.

"You can't take the kid with you!" The man sputtered, his face turning redder at Wu's audacity.

"And why not?" Wu raised an eyebrow. "I'm his family."

"Only his mother or father has the right to remove him from the property."

Wu scowled. "What is going on? Why was I told that Lloyd wasn't here?" His voice rose in volume. "I demand an explanation!"

"We don't have to give you one!" The second man stepped forward with a scowl, his chest rising and falling hard. "You have no rights here!"

"I have every right!" Wu snapped, adjusting his nephew in his grasp.

Lloyd whined and scratched at his neck. Wu pulled his hand away, peering down and noticing the red marks on his neck.

"And what are these?"

"They're only bug bites. Put the kid down."

"I will do no such thing!"

"I'm getting the headmaster!" the second man announced, sprinting back into the school. The first guy to speak glared at Wu and Lloyd.

"They told me he wasn't here! What are you trying to hide?" Wu demanded.

"Nothing! We're only trying to prevent a kidnapping." The man stomped over and tried to grab Lloyd.

Lloyd screamed and kicked, clutching his uncle's gi even tighter.

"Don't you dare!" Wu shouted in the man's face, turning Lloyd away from the man's reach. The boy now kept a close watch, eyes shiny with fear. "I would never harm him, but I don't know if I can say the same of you!"

"How dare you!"

Just then, the doors banged open again, and the headmaster stormed outside, dark brows and eyes like thunderclouds. Lloyd gasped and hid his face against Wu's shoulder.

"Whoever you are," he shouted, "if you don't leave this instant, I will call the police!"

"As if they could catch me," Wu growled.

Realizing that this man could not be intimidated, the headmaster switched tactics. He straightened his posture, erased his scowl as best he could, and with fingertips touching explained, "We have no intention of harming the lad. He looks to be a very promising student. You needn't worry for his safety."

"He's too young to be here!" Wu spat. The boy was barely potty trained.

"His mother wants him here."

Wu's heart missed a beat. A sick feeling settled in his stomach. Of course it could only have been Misako who left him here, but...

"Why would she leave him here?" He wish his voice sounded more powerful.

"Women these days are able to do very important work. She can hardly be expected to watch a small child at the same time."

"Yes, but..." _But why would she leave him here? Why didn't she leave him with me?_

"Hand over the child." The scowl began to creep back over the man's features.

What work could be so important that you left your child behind so young? And at a boarding school of all places, rather than with family! Misako wasn't unintelligent. There had to be method to her madness. Wu's grip on Lloyd loosened. Lloyd glanced up at him.

"Unca Wu what's goin' on?"

"Lloyd," he murmured. "Do you know where your mother went?"

Tears flooded Lloyd's eyes. "I don' know. I miss her!"

"Of course you do." Wu whispered. He couldn't bear it. He absolutely couldn't bear it.

"Hand him over. Now."

_She must have a reason._ "She'll be back," he told Lloyd. "Just trust her." He bent over to set him on the ground.

Lloyd squirmed and his eyes went wide. "Whewe awe you goin'?"

"Do not worry," he said, resting a hand on top of his nephew's head and trying not to tremble. "I'll be back."

"No you won't," the headmaster growled. Wu looked up into the man's eyes. They held the fury of a black sea. "If you ever come back, I will make sure you never see the boy again. I will call his mother, and the authorities."

Frowning, Wu made to back away but was stopped by Lloyd grasping the fabric of his pants.

"I want you to stay!"

_I want to stay too, little one._ Wu bent over and pried the little fingers away. "Be good, alright?"

One of the staff stepped around the headmaster and grabbed Lloyd by his wrist. Lloyd cried as he was dragged backwards. The further they pulled him, the harder he fought and the louder he screamed. He tried biting the man's hands, but the man just laughed. Wu turned away and shut his eyes so he couldn't watch. He felt his heart begin to tear all over again. He couldn't block out his nephew's screaming and sobbing. He felt like a traitor.

Behind him, the headmaster uttered a deep, rolling chuckle.

Wu spun on him, slamming his staff against the ground! The headmaster jumped, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. Wu shot him a fierce glare worthy of an Oni. Fire raged in his eyes. Gold power sparked around his hands. The headmaster trembled.

"I am only leaving because I have faith in his mother!" Wu bellowed. His dragon blood ran hot through his veins. "If I discover you have caused my nephew harm, you will wish you had never even seen him!"

With that, Wu whirled around and swept out of the courtyard. Lloyd's screams were faint now. Wu might not be allowed back at the school, but he vowed he would get his nephew back. That vow was stronger than Stone Armor.

* * *

_"Wet me go!"_

_Lloyd was thrown to the floor of the room he shared with several other boys. He hit the boards with a _thud_, but ignored his throbbing elbow and scrambled into a sitting position, keeping a watchful eye on the teacher who'd dragged him there. He tried to keep his lower lip still, he tried to keep the tears at bay, but... but..._

_"I want my Unca Wu!"_

_"Shut up!" the teacher spat. "He doesn't want you!"_

_Lloyd sobbed. "Yes he does!"_

_"No he doesn't, brat. Neither do your mommy and daddy."_

_Lloyd hid his face in his hands and sobbed louder. "I want my dad!"_

_"Well, too bad!" The teacher left and slammed the door behind him._

_Lloyd curled up on the floor, tears dripping onto his hands. He wanted his uncle to come back! He wanted his mom to pick him up! He wanted his dad to hug him!_

_His family didn't come. He ran away multiple times in the following years, but the school always brought him back, making sure to remind him who his father was and of his potential each time they did. They were the only ones who seemed to want him. At least, that's what he thought, until one day they kicked him out into the streets, proving they didn't want him either._

* * *

Time both heals wounds and brings hardship. It seems Creation and Destruction are at play in everything.

It wasn't long before Wu saw Lloyd again. Whenever his nephew ran away he would see him dodging about in the streets. While he was always glad to catch a glimpse of Lloyd, seeing him mostly pained him. Lloyd was turning out more and more like his father every day - both physically and behaviorally. He stole, he misbehaved, and worst of all, he had at some point grown to resent Wu, and would jeer at him if they met.

Training the Ninja soothed the ache Wu felt. The past ten years had made him old, bearded, and bald. His students added joy to his life, and reminded him to laugh more often. When he had to fight his brother again, it helped to have them with him.

When the monastery burned down, he was only thankful for what he still had. The Ninja were his family now.

Things started to look up in a way, despite constant skirmishes with Serpentine. Wu and Lloyd were finally reunited.

After that first bedtime story aboard the Destiney's Bounty, Wu felt a sense of protectiveness warm him inside. Lloyd was so young. He'd only been trying his best to make it in the world and somehow find his father. He'd never been truly evil. Wu was beyond thankful that he'd been kicked out of Darkley's. They grew close again quickly. Most nights they read a story before bed, and Wu even let him play a few pranks on the Ninja.

However, conflicts with various armies took up most of everyone's days, and Wu would always secretly regret not spending enough quality time with Lloyd. Especially since Lloyd's childhood literally disappeared in a heartbeat.

The Green Ninja seemed to laugh off being aged up with Tomorrow's Tea pretty well, but Wu sensed the fear and confusion he was hiding. He saw how Lloyd stared at himself in the mirror, how he held back while training, and how an mishap as simple as striking his head on something that used to be higher up made anxiety flash in his eyes. How strange it must be to have your height, size, hormones, strength, everything changed in a single moment? No doubt his power was surging through him stronger than ever, as well. He would need help to control it, and he would need to learn how to use it wisely in order to fight his father.

What a life to throw a child into. If only he could get some of his childhood back.

That got Wu thinking. Was it possible... by some miracle was their a piece of Lloyd's childhood left?

* * *

How ironic that Lloyd was indirectly responsible for burning down the Monastery.

Bits of charcoal crunched under Sensei Wu's feet. The crumbling skeleton of the Monastery was like black brushstrokes against the bright orange sunset sky. Wu ventured inside the ruins, scanning the floor where plants now grew out of the stone. Which room held the secret trap door? Was it burned as well?

He didn't keep track of the time as he roamed through the wreckage, shoving aside debris and collapsed beams until his hands were scratched and sooty. He tapped the ground with his staff every few inches until he reached the corner of what used to be one of the bedrooms. The ground caved in slightly under the pressure of the staff. Wu's heart leaped. He got down on his knees and scratched at the earth, dirtying his fingers with ash. At last he found a crack and pried the slab open. He cast it aside, and some dirt and moss poured into the hidden compartment.

Right at his fingertips was Paw Paw.

A landslide of emotions washed over Wu as he gazed down at the stuffed dragon. The dragon was slightly worse for wear, covered in dust and ash, his hide faded, an eyes missing, and one of his horns was barely hanging by a thread, but Wu smiled at it fondly, the memories imbedded in it playing back in his mind. He lifted Paw Paw out tenderly, stroking the stains, and touching the dangling horn. The weathered appearance didn't faze him. As the Master of Creation, fixing it would be simple.

He got ready to leave, tucking the stuffy under his arm, and deciding to grab everything else he'd hidden. His arms full, he summoned his elemental dragon and winged his way back to the Bounty.

His students didn't notice him land aboard the ship and make his was to his room. He could hear them shouting as they battled each other in their video game in the control room. He smiled to himself. Times would be rough, but Lloyd would be alright. He had his brothers. Wu slipped into his room, locked the door behind him, and set everything down on the floor.

After procuring a needle, Wu set to work fixing up Paw Paw. He sewed the horn back on, cleaned off the dust and ash, gave him a new eye, until finally he looked more like his old self. The dragon seemed to smile up at him with its felted grin in thanks. Done, Wu held Paw Paw behind his back and went to look for Lloyd.

Night had fallen when he stuck his head into the control room. Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay were all kneeling on the floor with their game consoles, tense and over excited. Lloyd wasn't in sight.

"Lloyd is not playing with you?" Sensei asked.

"Nope!" Jay answered, eyes fixated on the screen.

"He said he didn't want to." Kai ducked as if something on screen would hit him.

Wu knew right away where to find his nephew. He left and headed toward the Ninja's sleeping quarters. The hall was dark, save for some moonlight streaming through the windows. When his back was turned, the Ninja screamed as the game jump scared them. Wu smiled and rolled his eyes.

When he reached the bedroom, Wu paused and tapped his knuckles against the wooden door before opening it. Lloyd sat on his bed, staring at his now much larger hands. He looked up when Wu entered.

"Uncle," Lloyd said, but he didn't finish. Wu stopped in front of him and took one of his hands in his, rubbing the skin with his thumb. His hands were big, and would grow strong, but for now they were still baby smooth. Inexperienced.

Wu smiled gently at him. "Lloyd," he said, a lone twinkle entering his eyes, "there is something I haven't told you."

Lloyd smirked at what had become an inside joke among the Ninja, but ducked his head as Wu sat beside him on the bed. They both adjusted their positions so they faced each other. Wu took out Paw Paw from behind his back and held it out between them. His nephew's tired eyes looked up at him in confusion.

"This," Wu said quietly, "is Paw Paw."

A hint of recognition flashed across Lloyd's features, but the earlier confusion overpowered it. Wu smiled again.

"He was yours when you were a baby."

Lloyd's soft green eyes widened slightly, and he tentatively reached out to take the dragon. Wu let him. His nephew stared down at the stuffy, his eyes scanning every detail, as if hoping to grasp some memory attached to it. It had seemed so large when Wu had first gifted it to him, almost as big as the child himself, but now Lloyd held it easily in his lap. The difference in size made those happy times feel even farther away.

Wu's expression remained fond yet sad as he watched the boy in front of him desperately search for a even a small piece of memory of a peaceful past.

"Your first word was papa," Wu said, and Lloyd's eyes flicked up to his.

"You called everything papa for a while, you were so proud to have said it, and so was your father,"

Lloyds eyes grew shiny, and he looked down again.

"He wouldn't stop gloating about it. Your mother very nearly made him sleep on the couch." Lloyd chuckled softly at that. "You decided that you would call your dragon papa as well, and the name stuck, though we eventually called him Paw Paw." He touched the name stitched on its foot.

Lloyd's shoulders sagged. "I wish... I could remember all that," he whispered. "I wish I could go back. B-but it's too late, I-" He opened one full grown hand before tightening it into a fist. He gulped, tried to steady his breathing, and failed. "Why do I have to fight him? Why do I have to be grown up? Why?"

"Oh Lloyd," Uncle Wu's voice was thick with sympathy.

Lloyd's face scrunched up, and the dam broke. Tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped off his chin. He clutched the toy and fell forward against his uncle's chest, his shoulders shuddering as he released a broken, shaky breath.

His own eyes stinging, Wu hugged Lloyd closer, screwing his eyes shut, and clutching the small teen as if afraid to let go. Lloyd gasped and sobbed as he buried his face deeper against his uncle's gi. Wu could feel the hot tears soaking into the fabric. The Bounty had gone quiet, as if Wu and Lloyd were the only two people left in the world. Lloyd's cries faded to sniffles. Wu just held him.

It was many minutes later, when the sniffling had finished, that Wu realized Lloyd was half asleep. He looked down at him, seeing the tear tracks on his red cheeks, and watching his even breathing raise and lower his shoulders. Wu shifted his position, and Lloyd's eyes opened a crack. He glanced up at his uncle, then back down again at the stuffy in his arms.

"Thanks Uncle Wu," he murmured, sleep slurring his words.

Wu rubbed Lloyd's shoulders, but it was clear the boy was already fully relaxed. It was probably time to go to bed. Slowly so he didn't topple him over, Wu took his shoulders and raised him back into a sitting position. Lloyd woke up a bit more, and placed a hand on the bed to balance himself. Then Wu stood up and pulled back the bed covers.

Lloyd crawled to his pillow, Paw Paw clutched to his chest, and flopped down to sleep. Wu pulled the blanket over him and sat on the bed again until Lloyd was asleep. The teen was out in seconds. It was strange to watch his face now. The peacefulness made him look so young, but nearly all the baby fat that had been there two days ago was gone, and he looked so old at the same time. He really was growing up.

After watching him and listening to his gentle breathing for a few minutes, Wu got up and left.

He closed the door with a soft _snick_. When he looked up, he saw the rest of his students standing in the hall, having paused their game, all of them wearing expressions of concern.

"Is he gonna be okay, Sensei?" Jay asked.

Wu nodded. "He'll be fine. A goodnight's rest can do wonders." He looked them each in the eye. "That's why I recommend you all get some sleep."

There was a chorus of "aw man!" Jay's being the loudest, but they complied and went to go get ready for bed.

Trusting them to all to get to sleep, Wu returned to his room, where he sat with legs crossed on the bed. Quietly, he picked up the red kite he had brought back from the Monastery.

It was filled with small holes at this point. The gold had faded, and the paper was streaked with green mold. Wu stroked it with his fingers, tracing the vanishing designs. So much loss attached to such a simple object. In a way, it represented the moment his losses had started.

Wu reminisced over the kite for hours that night before he eventually tucked it away behind his weapons chest and went to bed. He may not have been able to help Morro, but he would not fail Lloyd. Things would turn out differently this time, and he could tell they were already turning out for the better.

* * *

**All rights go to LittleCanadian. My sis came up with this story, and it moved me so much I just had to write it. I asked her to throw together an outline, which she kindly did, including a few nearly finished scenes. The story legit moved me to tears. I could not wait to get started. ****I've used lines directly from her first draft. I truly believe the heart of this tale is hers, so please send her your praise in a review, and a huge thanks to anyone who read this.**

**And sis? I hope you think I did it justice.**


End file.
